


Family Found in Campfire Flames

by DisturbedSalamander



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath, Camping, Canon: Resident Evil 2 Remake (Video Game 2019), Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No Romance, Platonic Relationships, Post-Resident Evil 2, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisturbedSalamander/pseuds/DisturbedSalamander
Summary: Sherry goes camping with Claire and Leon; no one knows how to set up a tent, Leon shouldn’t be allowed to cook, and everyone sorta gets the medical attention they need. Post RE2 remake.





	Family Found in Campfire Flames

**Author's Note:**

> RE2 needs more safe fanfic that isn't all thirsty people so I am here to deliver 
> 
> Gazy_God_Retainer helped with grammar and proofreading, and even helped fix a few sentences that i wrote! (She has a lot of jjba and hetalia stuff go look)

It had been one hell of a day in Raccoon City, and that was putting it lightly. Claire Redfield had stared death in the face and overcame it, yet she could tell that her friends had been victims to worse experiences then her in the past 24 hours if Leon’s bandaged shoulder and Sherry’s healing eye was anything to go by. 

And that is exactly why they said fuck it to going back to civilization after today, deciding instead to camp out away from the outbreak, but still outside of the reach of questioning journalists and the government that they knew would silence them. 

“I take it you’re going to exemplify the wondrous tent-pitching skills you earned in today’s real-life survival course?” Leon’s voice brought her out of her train of thought. When she first met him, she expected him to be the typical ‘mysterious badass’ from every horror film she’d seen. But boy had she been wrong; he was, in short, an absolute dork that was as awkward in casual conversation as baby giraffe trying to walk for the first time. Surprisingly though, he was still a badass if his skills and ability to take down Umbrella was anything to go by.

“Only the best show for my most certainly paying audience-” she began, only to cut her ‘show’ short in a battle against the tent in a futile attempt to unwind herself from the guyline that had managed to wrap itself around her leg.  
Winding up in a tree due to a tent was not on Claire’s agenda today; far from being on her mental checklist at any given point in time, really.  
If the giggles coming from behind her were anything to go by, at least Sherry was enjoying her misfortune.

“How’s the weather up there?” Leon remarked, trying to stifle a laugh of his own and remain smug. Oh, he would not be letting Claire live this down anytime soon. He could see it now-her trying to tell of her amazing and narrow survival of the apocalypse to her brother, and royally destroying her proud exterior with tales of her plight against her worst enemy: a roadside tent.

“About as nice as the blood rushing to my head.”

“...Do you need help?” Ok so maybe he should save the jokes for later.

Crossing her arms in a purposefully childish way and turning her nose upward with as much forced pettiness as she could muster, she replied jokingly, 

“Not at all, I quite like it up here, actua-” And fell ass first out of the tree.  
𝘍𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘤

As Claire was wiping off her jeans, Leon took the opportunity to stride over to the sad heap that was their tent. In an attempt to reposition the base structure, he ended up jostling his arm.

“Shit,” Leon muttered, realizing he never bothered to sit down and properly treat his wound.

Claire’s humorous facade dropped, and her caring demeanor took over while Sherry lifted her head to try and see what made Leon upset.

“What’s wrong with your shoulder? You never did give me an explanation for what happened.” 

Sherry was messing with the tent behind them, but neither of them were paying attention to the rustling of the canvas.

“It’s nothing, I’ll tell you after we get the tent up-”

“You should really tell me now so it doesn’t get wors-”

“We can’t do anything about it until we’re set up anyw-”

“I did it!” Sherry exclaimed beside them, holding her arms out to the now set up tent. With the power of child neglect, she was able to successfully stand the no longer sad tent up.

Leon flashed a thumbs-up while he and Claire silently questioned their abilities to adult. Thank whatever God there is for Sherry and her capability to function.

Claire broke the silence.  
“I suppose we should get a fire started, then.” 

Thankfully they all knew how to forage for kindling and build a fire with it, one of the few things they were still able to do in general now that the stress of everything had dissipated and the need for being competent was no more.  
Gathering the food they had managed to scrounge up, including Sherry’s granola bar orphanage stash, Claire’s beef sticks from her journey, and Leon’s uncooked and half eaten noodles from the convenience store where he and Claire first met.

“Were you...eating those _raw?_ ” Claire incredulously asked, despite having seen much weirder things today.

“Are they better raw?” Sherry piped in, genuinely curious in Leon’s snack choices.

“Yes, and yes,” he replied, his immune system just that-immune to the poor eating choice that was raw noodles. “Though they’ll be more filling for you if they’re cooked, at least to an extent. After all the running and surviving we’ve done today, it wouldn’t hurt to have something substantial before bed.”

No one argued with that.

Leon’s cooking resulted in the noodles being half cooked and sticky, the beef sticks tarnished in terms of flavor, and burnt to a degree. They end up eating it anyway, knowing that Sherry’s granola bars won’t be able to sustain them.

“Leon, I hereby revoke your license to cook. That new guy on TV, Gordon Ramsay, would not be impressed.”

“I bet I’d be better than him at cooking alive ivy monsters, though.” 

“Gasp, I for one believe _I_ would hold the championship title for the best monster-saute-er. What do you say, Sherry? Didn’t I showcase professional burning skills?”

Enjoying the natural joking between her new guardians, Sherry decided to make her own attempts at making fun of them.

“Hm...neither of you would make it in a monster cooking contest!”

“Ow-”  
“Sherry, I thought my incineration skills resonated something within you-”  
Their half-assed pleads of validation were cut off by Sherry singling both of them out, Leon’s attitude and personality already rubbing off on her.

“Leon’s clothes look as singed as the beef sticks we just ate, and Claire, I think I saw you burn more important lab papers than you did zombies.”

Neither of them argued with that, and were proud of Sherry’s personality emerging to the surface.  
The moment did not last, as Leon’s arm decided to remind him of the poorly treated bullet-wound adorning his shoulder. He let out a hiss of pain, and Claire decided now would be a good time to finally look at his shoulder before whatever injury he had got infected.

“We should probably go inside the tent now, it’s getting late.” Figuring that outright mentioning his wound would make the possibility of actually seeing it dwindle, getting him in the tent would make it easier to tackle him until he complied to her worries. It seemed Sherry was having problems of her own as well.

“Yeah, my eye has been hurting since earlier, when…” She trailed off, not wanting to think about earlier and the events that followed, knowing that Claire would know what she’s been talking about. Picking up on the implications of something else happening on their own adventures, Leon smiled softly, and got up to make his way over to the tent with them. Claire took out her leftover herbs, ground them up as best as she could with her hands, and pulled Leon down to sit on the floor with her. Sherry picked up on what she was planning, and sat down in front of Leon while Claire moved to his injured side. Rolling up his sleeve and carefully unwrapping the soaked bandages around his shoulder, Claire stifled a gasp when she saw the prominent bullet hole, and quickly got to work with patching it up again. Sherry rubbed her head slightly at her own pain, and groaned slightly as she sank more into Leon’s lap.  
Noticing the signs of an oncoming headache, Leon started rubbing her scalp with his good hand to try and provide some comfort for her. Claire smiled to herself, the scene in front of her being reminiscent of found family creating something to latch onto after everything.

Sherry started to doze off, murmuring a soft “g’night” to Leon and Claire, the former dozing off with her. The three of them ended up as a heap on the floor, curled around each other, completely forsaking blankets, preferring the warmth radiating from one another instead.

Tomorrow they could deal with the fallout of events that was Raccoon City, but for now they could indulge in the comfort they found in each other.


End file.
